1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia educational devices and methods, and particularly to a method facilitating language learning that uses movie scenes and embedded selection buttons for in-depth instruction regarding the scenes.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has long been video instruction for foreign languages. These videos have been produced using analog methods, and more recently digital methods, including computerized language instruction. However, often these videos lack an effective pedagogical method, and the user would be better served learning the language in more traditional formats, which may provide more solid teaching methodologies. Moreover, with respect to video instruction there has until now remained a dearth of quality foreign language instructional presentations. Too often a product with multimedia capabilities of the computer, DVD media, and the like, may be quickly brought to market, notwithstanding the fact that the product may lack any pedagogical foundation. It would be advantageous to produce in a digital medium a high quality instructional video utilizing a method facilitating language learning with off-the-shelf tools readily available to the language learning authoring community.
Thus, a method facilitating language learning solving the aforementioned problems is desired.